


House Rules

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [30]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Wilford is a silly bean, other egos are mentioned but not tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “How about the first time Anti is over at the iplier place n Dark is rattling off the rules, (Don't mess with the Host, he will make you wish you didn't exist/ don't upset the Jim's) but Anti n Wil keep making gestures at each other behind Darks back.”- undedicated-humanoid





	House Rules

So Anti was basically moving into the Iplier household. It had just sort of happened, Anti and Wilford were getting along like a house on fire, Anti had managed to woo Dark - no easy feat - and Wilford and Dark had basically already been an item before hand.  
So it worked.

But Dark, being the leader that he was, had to give Anti the introduction that he gave every new ‘Ego’. There were a few rules Dark was willing to break for Anti but, for some reason, he found the introductions to be necessary.

And, of course, Wilford was there to cause trouble, standing just behind Dark.

Dark rambled on with his speech.

“There should be no explicit relations in the common areas as well as no magic that could cause harm to others or cause property damage.”

Wilford had a hard time keeping a straight face at that one, and he rolled his eyes to signal to Anti that those rules were utter bullshit that even Dark broke frequently.

“If you have any medical issues while here, feel free to see Dr Iplier. I’m sure you’ll be more comfortable with Dr Schneeplestein but if it’s an emergency, our facilities are open to you.”

Wilford drew his finger across his throat quickly and made a gross face, and then Anti was trying to keep a straight face. Luckily, Dark seemed to be on something of a tangent.

“There are several jars of peanut butter in the kitchen and the vast majority of them belong to King Of The Squirrels. I suggest that you don’t touch them and instead use the communal jar or get your own. He doesn’t like other people’s scents on his belongings.”

Wilford looked at Dark, somewhat dumbfounded that he’d bring up something as menial as Antis peanut butter usage in the house. But Dark carried on.

“The Host doesn’t typically need a cane to navigate his way around the house, but when he does use one, don’t get in his way. In fact, try not to get in The Hosts way in general. He isn’t one to be antagonised. The same thing goes for the Jims. Although, for different reasons. We have very little innocence in this household and we’d like to preserve it.”

Wilford shrugged and his face seemed to imply that that statement was fair enough.

Dark continued on and on about totally irrelevant things, and eventually Wilford was just making faces behind Dark, attempting to make Anti laugh. For the most part, he was unsuccessful. Although he could tell Anti was having a hard time keeping it together for the sake of showing Dark some respect.

Finally, they snapped out of it when Dark stared that he thought that was everything.

Wilford sighed.

“Oh, thank God! I didn’t even realise we had so many rules!”

“That’s because you don’t care to remember that there are rules in the first place.”

The look that Dark and Wilford gave each other, like Dark was a scolding parent and Wilford was a child just trying to have fun to the best of his abilities, finally made Anti crack up, and he giggled manically, glitching.

“Shit, it’s gonna be fun hangin’ around the both of ye!”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
